hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Hulk
Background Devil Hulk is an evil, demonesque Hulk who mocks the Savage Hulk for being a "frightened child" and for not being strong enough to coexist. Savage Hulk proves him wrong by defeating him in an inner confrontation, destroying the Devil Hulk once and for all... or did he? Appearance The Devil hulk has many different looks and appearances. In general, to sum up his physical appearance he is usually depicted to be several times bigger than the Savage Hulk. he has very rough and scaly skin. His skin colour has varied from a dark grey, to brown, a pale purple and even orange in one case. His eyes are usually red and glow, to reinforce his dark and villainous appearance, not to mention his mouth is full to the brim with sharp, shark-like teeth, which he uses to the best of his ability when he attempts to devour the hulk in the videogame The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction.He is eventually defeated by the hulk during combat. In a summary, his physical appearance looks similar to that of a saurian-like look and he is villainous and intimidating. Powers and Abilities The Devil Hulk is a much darker and more sinister than the average Hulk incarnation; if the Savage Hulk is Banner's inner rage, Devil Hulk is Banner's inner evil. As he is an obscure image of the Hulk's true, destructive power, setting him free would possibly result in everything Bruce Banner knew and loved being annihilated or killed in the Devil Hulk's wake. His initial powers consist of everything the Hulk is capable of, which makes him a mirrored match in a fight against the Hulk, possessing incredible strength, stamina, agility and healing factor. His powers are in fact magnified, but what makes this dark entity different to the Hulk is: *'Intelligence' - Not only is the Devil Hulk much bigger and even possibly stronger than Savage Hulk, but he also possesses the intelligence of Bruce Banner or even Merged Hulk. This means that the Devil Hulk is not only brawn, but brains too! *'Cunning' - When Bruce finds him chained up, Devil Hulk promises Bruce that if he frees him he shall assist the other hulks and fight the Guilt Hulk for him. However, Bruce knows that if he does let him free, he shall only cause even more havok, and so leaves the Devil Hulk imprisoned in the Ark. *'Elemental Powers' - In The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, during the boss fight against him he will sometimes try to swipe at the Hulk with a claw which would have flames coming off it, inflicting fire damage on the player if they came into contact with the attack. Devil Hulk has even been known to fire an icy blast from the palm of his hand at the Hulk, which would freeze him solid if he got caught by it. The player would then have to rapidly move the analog stick to free themselves. From the arena being surrounded by lava this may suggest that Devil Hulk can resist extremely hot temperatures (possibly due to his thick scaley skin). *'Terrakinesis' - He also has the ability to manipulate terrain and rock formations, at least in Bruce Banner's mental landscape. In The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, one of Devil Hulk's attacks include raising large, stalagmite-like rock structures in an attempt to attack the Hulk and send him flying into the air. During the battle, he sometimes crawl into a huge "waist-deep" pit, that, presumably, he must have dug himself, possibly to escape Bruce's mind. This could suggest that he can also dig or burrow, which also probably suggests why he has rather large claws to hack at tough rock formations. *'Psych' - This is where the Devil Hulk's evil, frightening looks, deep voice come and cunning come into place. He has the ability to frighten opponents or intimidate them psychologically (through the mind). He can make them panic or loose concentration, which gives him the chance to lash out an attack when the opponent is put off guard. The Hulk (or Bruce Banner for that matter), being lonely, misunderstood, abused in childhood and hated by almost everyone he has encountered, makes an excellent target to break down, mentally. Trivia *The creators of the Devil Hulk are Paul Jenkins, Ron Garney, and Sal Buscema. *In The incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, the voice actor of Devil Hulk is Richard Moll. *In The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV Show), there is a Hulk incarnation that did appear within an episode titled "Mind Over Anti-Matter", called "Dark Hulk". Hulk became the Dark Hulk once he became possessed by an Evil Force from another dimension. Both the Dark Hulk and the Evil Force are voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. However, the Dark Hulk has purple skin with glowing yellow eyes, and wears Hulk's trademark torn trousers. What makes the Devil Hulk different to Dark Hulk is that the Devil Hulk had always been in Bruce Banner, whereas Dark Hulk had only manifested once Bruce was taken over. *Most of what is entirely known about Devil Hulk is through The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, because it was his first debut in the media. Not many people read the Hulk comics, so they could only recognise him through playing computer games. *In The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, from checking through the Extras Menu there is very little content based upon him. There is only a 3D render and one piece of unofficial concept art of him (which was much slimmer than the finalized Devil Hulk design, with blue skin and with horns on his head). *Mr Fixit may also say "Hey, DH! Long time no see!", which is a reference to the issue when there was a fight between the different Hulk incarnations. On the end of that sentence, Mr Fixit asks him "Hows Sigmund?" It is unclear why he says this, but he may be referring to the German neurologist Sigmund Freud, a Jewish Austrian who escaped Nazi conviction around 1930/1940, who did some studies of psychology. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hulk Incarnations Category:Dark Form Category:Supervillains